


enchanting muse

by mikararinna



Series: nct ent. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Entertainment Industry AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Side KunTen, Slow Burn, other members briefly there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: Hendery had never seen someone as beautiful as him. And that was saying a lot because he was a manager for a supermodel. But there was something entrancing about Xiaojun that had Hendery hooked and made him fall for the other.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: nct ent. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555477
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	enchanting muse

**Author's Note:**

> hi pls accept my humble offering

There were a few perks of being the manager of someone from the entertainment industry. Especially if you were the manager of South Korea's beloved Thai-born supermodel, Ten. The first few perks were that Ten was friendly. He wasn't cold or harsh like some models Hendery had seen throughout being Ten's manager who followed him to every schedule. In fact, he was warm and welcoming when they first met. 

When Hendery first became a manager under NCT Entertainment, a nervous wreck was far from what he would describe himself on his first day. But Hendery was a professional. And by professional he meant beatboxing under his breath as he conjure up some wacky dance moves to ease his nerves while waiting to meet his new employer. 

He was completely into easing his nerves accompanied by the loud music from his earphones that he didn't realize someone entering the meeting room. He only found out Ten had been staring at him amusedly, the CEO, Johnny beside him with his eyebrow raised when Hendery turned around. His cheeks flared up red when he realized he had embarrassed himself in front of his main employer and the hot supermodel. 

Ten didn't seem to mind this as he pointed at Hendery then looked at Johnny, "I want this one." 

Supposedly, Hendery was assigned to a young model named Jaemin - who he found out from the management team drank too much coffee for any of them to stay sane while being in close proximity to him. But Hendery never got to be Jaemin's manager to confirm his unhealthy addiction to coffee because he was suddenly assigned to manage Ten. 

Hendery found out two things about Ten that day; one, Ten's previous manager had been reassigned to one of the idol groups in the company so he had been managerless when he met Hendery; and two, he could persuade Johnny with anything just by giving him his undeterred glare. 

Managing Ten after that was fairly easy. The older didn't have much to complain about. He was friendly with Hendery, ranting his ears off about his photoshoot; wasn't much of an early riser but still showed up on time for his shoots; and was really obedient to the agency's rules - well, most of the time. 

And from co-workers they were close friends. Ten had enough acquaintances in the entertainment industry but a few he trusted and Hendery had been too busy with following along Ten's schedules that he couldn't make friends past the managers of other models. Which really left them with each other who each were patient enough to deal with. At one point Hendery had a crush on Ten. But after a while he realized the crush was merely an attraction for the overly handsome male. He sometimes wanted to pull his hair out while dealing with Ten as his manager, Hendery didn't know what would happen if he dealt with Ten as a lover. 

But Ten would still be Hendery's partner-in-crime, his Mean Girls movie night partner and generally his best friend. So Hendery guessed, in a way, that was one perk of being Ten's manager. 

Another perk was the fame that came with it. 

Hendery knew he was handsome one way or another. Maybe not supermodel Ten-level handsome. But back in Macau he was always the main lead for every school play, the school's heart throb, the girl's wildest dream, every man's jealousy- and yeah, you get the point. 

Being a manager meant following your talent to every schedule. Being Ten's manager meant dealing with his stalkers and fansites shoving their cameras on him. Being supermodel Ten's manager meant getting his picture taken by Ten's fan while he was near Ten and trending on Twitter as the _'prince-like manager who can pass off as a model'._

First of all, he was absolutely, utterly _embarrassed_ when he woke up and saw that article on Naver. Ten had squeal and told him he _could_ be a model. Hendery told Ten that he was, as quoted, "fucking crazy, are you _out of your damn mind?"_. And so after becoming Ten's manager he became Ten's very hot, super prince-like manager that should drop everything and become a model. 

Of course, Hendery wasn't stupid enough to follow through with those words. He liked his job as Ten's manager and unlike Ten who keened under the bright spotlights of fashion runway despite grumbling about the amount of make-up on his face prior, Hendery was more of a 'humans??? you want me to flash and dash around humans?? Nope. Nope. Noppity-nope with a double no' kind of person. 

Which made Ten wondered how Hendery became a manager in the entertainment industry when managing Ten would require him to do human interactions as well. Hendery argued that it was mostly behind the scenes; no cameras, no judgmental public stares and he didn't have to mingle with people as much as Ten did during afterparties. Those weren't part of his job agenda. 

So Hendery had stuck being Ten's manager with followers on his Twitter account almost the same as Ten's and fame he never imagined. But that was okay. Hendery was a positive thinker. It was the _perks of being a manager of someone in the entertainment industry._

That was why, when he found himself standing alone in the corner of the bar, a margarita in his hand, a loud booming sound in his ears and Ten not in his sight, he was sure this was also a perk of being a manager of someone in the entertainment industry. Specifically being supermodel Ten's manager. 

Ten was a supermodel, which meant that he was famous, which also meant that he was well-acquainted with almost everyone in the entertainment industry. Ten was also someone who was friendly and easy to get along with. From runway models to fashion designer and even branching out to idols, anyone could be an acquaintance of Ten. This lead to a number of invitations to various events such as birthday parties or simply, just a party. 

Usually Ten would go alone. Sometimes Hendery would accompany him but that was a rare occasion. Though today, Hendery really didn't know what got to him when Ten asked him if he wanted to join him to a birthday party of some fashion designer friend of his and he said yes. 

Hendery would argue that he was bored. Being a manager meant Ten's off days were his off days but sometimes it wasn't either when the company called him for a meeting regarding Ten and his schedules. So Hendery had been very bored of his life. It was unexciting. Seeing make-up stylist ran around, colourful glitters on their hands and rude models yelling at their managers after the wrong order of coffee had increasingly bore him after four years. So a party at a bar was enough to interest him. 

If this was college again then maybe Hendery would bust down to the special remix of Red Velvet's Red Flavour in the bar like the rest of them, energy buzzing all around him. But Hendery had left college some time ago and he was no longer a wild, adventurous college student. He was the very stressed, very tired I-regret-coming-I-just-wanna-go-home manager. 

It did not help that twenty minutes after they stepped into the bar, Ten had successfully gone missing. Hendery guessed that he was either A. making out with his boyfriend, Kun or B. went out to cling around Kun who was also a friend of the host and had texted Ten that he would be there when they drove here. Both were very likely. Hendery was happy for Ten, his best friend who deserved as much love as the next person but _goddamn did he want to go home but he couldn't because Ten was no where in sight and as his manager he needed to make sure Ten didn't do anything stupid for the media to report._

Which meant that Hendery was stuck here until he found Ten's whereabouts, Kun finally texted him that Ten was safe with him or until he found himself too exhausted to wait. Whichever came first. The last one was quickly winning over himself. Hendery sighed, sipping his margarita. He was _never_ going to any of Ten's acquaintances' parties again. 

"You look lost, stranger," Hendery raised his head to look and- _wow_ those were eyebrows to _die for._

(And Hendery guessed his eyes were pretty too. Sharp and slanted dark brown eyes who seemed to shine lightly under the bar's dimmed lighting. They looked cold but the other's smile was warm. Hendery shrugged it off as the slight buzz of the alcohol speaking.)

"I'm not lost," Hendery mumbled softly as he took another sip from his glass. 

The other chuckled. "Well, _not literally_ at least. But you look tired and don't want to be here," 

Hendery shrugged his shoulders. "Was drag here by someone," 

The other nodded his head. "Same. I don't like parties but Renjun threatened me. Said if I don't come he would revoke my friendship card. Knowing him, he was probably being serious," 

Hendery hummed. "Renjun… the host, right? You know him?" 

"A friend back home. I'm guessing you two aren't really close? You were dragged by your mutual friend?" The male asked. 

Hendery merely nodded his head. 

"I see," The other hummed. "Say, stranger, I never got your name," 

"Hendery," He replied. The other tested out the name on his lips and Hendery shuddered at the way his smooth voice pronounced his name. 

"My name's Xiaojun," he replied, a smile still grazing his face.

"Beautiful name, Xiaojun," Hendery said and if he was sober then he would've thought that he was flirting with Xiaojun. 

Not that drunk Hendery wouldn't flirt with Xiaojun. He was pretty and Hendery would be a _fool_ if he didn't flirt with Xiaojun when he saw the light flush on his cheeks barely hidden under the bar's shitty lighting. 

"Thank you," Xiaojun mumbled, voice soft and smile shy. 

"Are you a model?" Hendery couldn't help but ask. 

He knew this was a close party. He also knew that Renjun was a fashion designer which meant that he worked with a bunch of models before and explained if Xiaojun was one of those models. He was, as Hendery thought before, pretty. And the few faces Hendery had seen in the bar were models that he saw from Ten's previous modelling gigs, maybe a handful of idols and actors here or there. So he would assume that Xiaojun was a model. 

(Maybe he would get to see Xiaojun's pretty, pretty face away from the bar's dimmed light. Maybe at one of Ten's photoshoot set with natural make-up and photography lighting. Maybe at a runway with glittery make-up, too hot of a spotlight and clothing not really meant for casual wear.) 

Xiaojun smiled as he shook his head. "No," He replied. "But I'm flattered enough to know you think I deserve a spot as a model." 

"You're pretty," Hendery blurted out, eliciting a shy giggle from the other.

Before he could embarrass himself further, Hendery's phone rang twice in his pocket. He knew it was a mere notification from the ringtone but Hendery still fished his phone out to avoid looking at Xiaojun. He received a text message from Kun who told him that Ten was with him and they would head back to his apartment. This was technically the cue for him to leave. 

But that was 20 minutes ago before he met Xiaojun. Now he had met Xiaojun and he _really_ didn't want to leave. They were having a pleasant conversation! Albeit, Hendery was embarrassing himself with his no-filter mouth but he couldn't help it. 

"Your call to leave?" Xiaojun asked. Hendery looked up and pocketed his phone. 

He struggled for a few seconds on what to say before he decided, "Yeah, sorry," 

Hendery really didn't know why he said he had to leave. But a good part of his brain told him to do so. Xiaojun was pretty and he was a wonderful person to chat with but Hendery was tired. He could feel himself sweating underneath the thin shirt and black blazer he wore. He just wanted to go home and sleep until Ten's next schedule in two days. 

"It's fine. I have to go see Renjun as well to make sure he doesn't embarrass himself in front of his love interest," Xiaojun replied. "Get home safe, Hendery. See you around!" 

And just like that Xiaojun had blend into the crowd, leaving Hendery still standing there. Hendery sighed as he left the bar. If he stayed up for another hour looking for Xiaojun's information on the web back in his apartment, well that was for no one to know. 

  
  


("So how did it go?" The young designer asked him as he waggled his eyebrows at Xiaojun. 

Xiaojun rolled his eyes. "Better than your love progress at least," He said, barely avoiding the birthday candle getting thrown at him.)

  
  


There were a few things to know about NCT Entertainment. One, the current CEO was a young man who was once an all-rounder entertainer named Johnny Suh. Johnny was one of the few people who brought the company from zero to hero. He had started his career young and he ended it young too. 

When the previous CEO resigned, an old sport who was not up to the latest trend and wanted to relax back at home, Johnny was given the spot immediately after much discussion from the Board of Directors. Johnny was a solo idol, he did acting, DJ a few gigs, modelled for brands and the list went on. But most of all, he had shown interest in taking over the company. He wanted to change the entertainment industry, as what he said in his Bazaar Magazine interview. Thus, he was given the chance to do so. 

Rumour has it that the previous CEO was his granduncle, which was why Johnny got the spot in the first place. But Hendery didn't bother with rumours. Besides, Johnny was a great CEO for the company, cared about his talents a lot and Hendery really liked the guy. 

Two, there was a legend within the staff of NCT Entertainment. It said that the training room in the basement inside the building was haunted. 

Of course, Hendery, as someone sane, rational and with a degree in putting up with Ten's bullshit, absolutely believed that legend. 

He was at the staff's lounge room, hanging out with a bunch of the company staff - two other managers, a trainee and another person who was in charge of paperwork - when he first heard of the legend. Yuqi, a bright, young manager who had been in the company prior to Hendery's employment told them. She said that she heard it from the idol group she was managing, who heard it from their senior, who heard it from a manager, who heard it from a janitor, who heard it from one of the actors, who heard it from _Johnny Suh himself._ Now, no one can fool Hendery if the CEO himself clarify it. 

Yerim, the office staff had snorted and called bullshit but Yuqi had insisted. Amber, the other manager wanted to hear more so Jisung, the trainee insisted for Yuqi to continue. 

The legend was that there was a training room in the basement of the building. They rarely used the basement, which was mostly there to store whatever spare parts from music video sets, some equipment and unused costumes. The training room once was used by trainees before and during Johnny's era but was left bared a year into his debut. They said that the training room was haunted by trainees who was left in the dust without a debut and idol groups who weren't promoted. If you went down the basement and look, you could probably still see them dancing to EXO's Growl. Some said that other music choices were Shinee's Ring Ding Dong and Super Junior's Sorry Sorry. 

Obviously, the legend was real if the ghosts of the trainees and idol groups would play the OG songs of the K-pop industry. 

Another thing to know about NCT Entertainment was that the company was huge with a capital H. You would think that NCT Entertainment was just this huge ass big shot company like SM Entertainment that stuffed their talented trainees in a closet and had the shittiest managing team. Well, you were partially right. 

NCT Entertainment had a lot of talented trainees but they were well promoted and so were the established talents. The company though, was divided into several categories or labels. The idols were generally part of NCT Entertainment under the bigger label. The models, like Ten's case, was in a subsidiary label under NCT Entertainment called Vision. There were a few other labels for comedians and solo artists as well. 

Rumour has it that Johnny was in the works of bringing Heroine Agency, a talent agency basing actors which was also the agency Kun was in, under NCT Entertainment. Hendery was sure Ten would be _thrilled_ if everything worked out. There was also a rumour about Johnny's plan on starting up another label that was mainly for hip-hop talents. 

Hendery wasn't sure _why_ they need these much labels when in the end they would be put into the same building only separated by different floors. But he guessed it did make sense. He heard there would be problems arising if you put too much talents and staff in the same area. 

But that also meant that chances were, Hendery rarely knew about any new trainees, any new debuting artists or anything not related to the modelling label he was in charge of unless he checked the company's website. Which also explained why he had never, in four, now entering the fifth year of his career as a manager, seen Xiaojun roaming the building's hallways. 

Until today. 

Hendery was just leaving the meeting room on the 6th floor when he saw the other male. He was wearing an oversized sweater and a loose pair of jeans with too much ripped holes with thick, black glasses on the bridge of his nose. Beside him was a tall man, dressed up in a neat floral dress shirt, pink blazer and black pants. One thing to know about Hendery was that tall people _intimidate_ him. 

Sure, he was tall himself, knew a few tall people and worked with models who were supposed to be tall. Though Ten was short, he could still be very intimidating sometimes. The models he had seen, some of them were tall, but other than their 6 inch high heels, Hendery was pretty sure they couldn't touch him. And Kun was tall with sharp looks that could kill if Hendery didn't know that he literally melt whenever Ten was near. 

But the male beside Xiaojun was _tall_ tall. He also wore a serious face that made little shivers ran down Hender's spine. The bright outfit he was wearing didn't make him less terrifying. 

That was, until, he tripped over nothing, panic stricken over his face and Xiaojun just there, standing as he clutched over his stomach and doubled over. Hendery watched their interactions. The now not intimidating anymore male whining as Xiaojun continued to laugh. 

"Hei, you're so dumb," Xiaojun said to the male. 

" _Shut up,_ Xiaojun. I don't want to hear that from _you,"_ The male whined. 

Hendery blinked as he realized that they were speaking in a language that was not Korean. It wasn't foreign to Hendery though. It was just that, he hadn't heard that language in _years_ after he left Macau and went to study in Seoul. 

Xiaojun looked up, now calm after his laughing fit and their eyes met. "Oh, Hendery!" 

Hendery blinked. "Hi?" 

Xiaojun walked towards him, hands on the pink blazer male's arm as he dragged him. The pink blazer male was taller and definitely bigger than Xiaojun but merely let himself get dragged by the smaller. 

"Hey! It's nice to see you again," Xiaojun said, beaming. He gestured over at the pink blazer male. "This is my manager, Lucas," 

"So you _are_ a model!" Hendery said. Because that was the only explanation as to why Xiaojun was in the modelling floor, Label Vision's section in NCT Entertainment building with a manager. 

Xiaojun chuckled. "I told you, I'm not!" 

"Jun here is a trainee, or would soon be a was. He's preparing for his debut," Lucas answered as he raised his hand to ruffle Xiaojun's hair. The smaller frowned trying to swat away Lucas's hand but that further encourage him to tease the other. 

Hendery arched an eyebrow at this. It wasn't unusual for idols and their managers to be close like this. Ten and himself was the same as well, although it was mostly Ten who would tease the younger. But there was something bubbling in the pit of his stomach that Hendery couldn't quite explain. 

"Quit it, Hei," Xiaojun said, a warning tone in his voice. He turned towards Hendery. "I have a meeting with the management team of Vision. Johnny hyung said I would have my debut photoshoot in their studio." 

"Better lighting," Lucas added

Hendery nodded his head. "Ah. That made sense," 

The photoshoot set at Vision played a big part in a lot of idol debut and comeback pictures. It was cheaper and definitely better in many aspects. 

"I would love to show you guys around but I have to go. Hope we get to see each other often. Congratulations on your debut, Xiaojun," Hendery said before walking away.

There was a small pout on his lips as he entered the elevator and headed downstairs. Ten had a schedule today so he needed to fetch the other. But Hendery really, really hoped that Ten's schedule would clear up for the next few days. He wanted to confirm how prettier Xiaojun would be under the photography lighting and light make-up. And if he had to roam around the Label Vision section in NCT Entertainment building to take a peek at Xiaojun debut photoshoot then so be it. 

  
  


("Oh, he cute," Lucas whistled.

"Yukhei, did you really have to embarass me like that?" Xiaojun whined and stomped his feet like a little child. 

Lucas grinned. "Oh Jun, _of course I do."_ )

  
  


"So, who's the guy?" Ten asked as soon as he slipped into the passenger seat and closed the door behind him. 

Hendery turned to look at the supermodel, he blinked before turning to the front again and drove the car to Ten's set. "What guy?" 

"The guy you talked with at Renjun's birthday party," Ten said. 

"What are you? My mom? My stalker?" Hendery retorted. 

"You're not denying it. There _was_ a guy," 

"I don't know what you're talking about," 

Ten snorted. "I'm not _dumb_ Hendery. I've known you since like you first step into the company. The bar we went to, where Renjun held his birthday party was filled with people I know. And those people happen to know you too," 

"Your point, exactly?" Hendery asked him.

"Doyoung, remember him? Friend from college, sent me live lobsters for my birthday? He partially owns the bar. He was there that night, invited by Renjun as well. Saw you, knew you were my manager, told me you were talking to one of the guests," Ten replied. "Who was he?" 

Hendery sighed as he turned the corner. "Look, why are you asking me all this? I'm not- you're not my guardian or something. You don't see me asking you what you're doing in your day offs. It was _no one._ I don't get why you want to know all these." 

"I don't get why you're getting all _defensive_ over this," Ten pointed out. Hendery froze. In the corner of his eye he could see Ten crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Look, I just wanted to know. Is he a reporter?" Hendery shook his head. "A model?" 

"A singer." 

"A singer? Is he famous?" Ten prodded. 

"Under NCT Entertainment. About to debut soon. A friend of Renjun's," Hendery replied. 

"Oh," Ten mumbled. 

They had arrived at a building where Ten's photoshoot set would be held and Hendery parked his car in the basement parking. He turned off the ignition, unbuckling his seatbelt when Ten placed a hand on his arm. 

"Are you interested in him?" Ten asked. There was a teasing lilt in his tone but there was also concern evident in his eyes. 

Hendery shrugged his shoulders. "He's pretty,"

Ten smiled. "Dery, you're my friend before my manager, okay? And I want you to be happy as well. I want you to live your life and not just follow me around to schedules because you're my manager. You're not really good at hiding your true feelings, as well. If you're interested in him then go for it." 

"He's just, really pretty, hyung. But I don't know. I wanna be friends first," Hendery said. 

"Okay. I get that," Ten replied then he was back with his teasing grin. "But doesn't mean that I won't tease you about your new found crush," 

Hendery rolled his eyes. Typical of Ten to make Hendery spill out his still non-existent crush on Xiaojun to him. But Hendery insisted that he didn't have a crush on Xiaojun. Xiaojun was just _really pretty_ and Hendery wanted to know more about him.

  
  


**_dery liked_ **

**NCT ENTERTAINMENT** @NCT_ent

[COMING SOON] XX.XX.2019

  
  


Look, if you asked Hendery what he was doing roaming around the practice rooms for idols when he was a manager for a model then Hendery would gladly say that he was lost. And everyone could tell him that he was lying because Hendery wasn't a staff of NCT Entertainment since yesterday. He had been here for almost five years now, to say he was lost, well, that was impossible. 

But Hendery couldn't really say that he had a valid reason to be on the 8th floor of NCT Entertainment's building - the section that mainly had accommodation for the idols and singers of the company. 

He knew Ten danced since back in high school but even that couldn't be the reason why he was here because Hendery knew Ten was lounging at the café on the ground floor. They went back to the company after Ten's photoshoot, the session ending shorter than usual after the photographer said they were going to do a few changes to the set. Ten decided to hang out at the café after he saw some of his friends while Hendery had excused himself to mindlessly roam around the company hallways. 

What was supposed to be an aimless stroll lead him to press the number 8 button on the elevator. Hendery argued that he might see some familiar faces on the 8th floor. But even he knew that the only familiar face he knew of was in the form of a shy smile, sharp eyes and a really, really pretty face. 

He was about to turn around, ready to leave the 8th floor when one of the practice room doors open and someone called his name. 

"Hendery?" He turned around and meet eyes with Xiaojun. 

Xiaojun was slightly sweaty from what Hendery could only guess as dance practice. His white T-shirt was a bit big on him, the collar showing off his collarbone. Lucas was behind him, still wearing a blazer now the colour of grey. 

"What are you doing here?" Xiaojun asked. 

"I was… lost?" Hendery trailed off. 

"You were, you were lost?" Xiaojun said, he didn't even bother hiding the tone of disbelief in his words. 

Okay, Hendery knew that was a ridiculous lie. He had heard himself say it and he already felt like burying his body six feet under. Even Lucas had his eyebrow raised like he was questioning if Hendery was being serious. It was hard to believe that a manager out of all of the people working under NCT Entertainment would get lost in its own building. 

"Um, yeah, lost, I was," Hendery mumbled. "You were practicing for your debut?" 

Xiaojun blinked. "Ah, yeah, a little dance practice. I just finish it," 

There was a resigned sigh and the two of them look at Lucas. The other shook his head as he placed a hand on Xiaojun's shoulder. "I have to go for a meeting with the higher-ups. How about you and Hendery hang out? You don't have any other schedule for today," 

"Okay," Xiaojun answered. He turned towards Hendery. "Wait, shit, I forgot to ask if you were free. Are you free?" 

Hendery shrugged his shoulders. "Seeing that Ten hasn't call me to deal with whatever mess he got himself into then I guess I am free," 

Xiaojun giggled. "Okay then, you can go Lucas." 

Lucas nodded his head, waving as he walked away. "I'll call you when it's time to go home, alright?" 

Xiaojun nodded his head. They watched as Lucas took the elevator and headed downstairs. Hendery turned to look at Xiaojun, tilting his head to the side. "So?" 

"So?" Xiaojun repeated, blinking his eyes. 

"Where do you want to hang out?" Hendery asked. 

"Ah, well, I don't know," Xiaojun answered sheepishly. "Management said I can't leave the building alone since I'm about to debut," 

"Should we head to the café on the 21st floor? That's fine, right?" Hendery asked. 

"The staff café, right?" Xiaojun asked and Hendery nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm okay there,"

They walked to the elevator, Hendery adjusting his steps every once in a while to match Xiaojun's. 

"So, you said management won't let you go out alone but what about that night at Renjun's birthday party?" Hendery asked, curious. 

Xiaojun hummed. "Well, there were a lot of reasons for that. Firstly, the official announcement of my debut wasn't posted yet so they deem it okay for me to go. Renjun persuaded the management team to let me go, they agreed because Renjun was one of the main designers for a lot of NCT idols and Renjun made a deal to design my debut outfits so." 

"Plus, Lucas was there too as my manager. Management trust us enough to let me go. So I did," 

"You must mean a lot to Renjun that he would see management just to let you go to his birthday party," Hendery replied. 

"We've been friends since high school," Xiaojun clarified. "All three of us, Renjun, Lucas and I. Lucas moved here first to further his studies, Renjun and I next. Renjun because he wanted to learn fashion designing here and me because I was casted back in China," 

"You were born in China?" Hendery asked. 

"Yup, specifically in Guangdong. Born and raised there before my family move to Shanghai when I was 14," Xiaojun answered. 

Hendery gasped, clapping his hands together. Xiaojun stared at him, surprised and amused. "That was it! The other day when I saw you and Lucas, I heard you guys speaking in Cantonese," 

"Ah," Xiaojun mumbled, his cheeks tinted a pale red as he chuckled. "Lucas and I tend to speak in Cantonese with each other since we're more comfortable to do so. He lived in Hong Kong before moving to Shanghai in high school," 

"I'm from Macau," 

"Really?" Xiaojun asked, surprised. "I always thought you were from Mainland," 

"Nope," Hendery replied, enunciating the letter 'p'. They arrived at the café and sat down at one of the seats. "Born, raised and lived there until I moved here about four years ago." He paused. "Wait, how did you know I wasn't a local?"

Xiaojun laughed. "I was a trainee, but not closed off to the world Mr. prince-like manager who could pass off as a model," He teased. 

Hendery blushed but couldn't say anything more when the waiter came. They ordered their meals before they were left alone yet again. 

"You knew about that?" Hendery asked. 

"It was trending on Naver for weeks that year. I'm sure everyone knew," Xiaojun shrugged. 

Hendery sighed, covering his face with his hands. "That is so embarrassing,"

"Why would it be?" Xiaojun asked. "I think the news article was right. You are handsome enough to be a model," 

He shook his head. "Enough about me," he said. "When did you became a trainee?" 

"Around four, five years ago, I think?" 

"You've always wanted to be an idol?" 

"I've always wanted to sing," Xiaojun said. "Then I got casted and I took the offer. My father is a musician and my brother is a pianist so I grew up surrounded by music," 

"Wow, talent must run in the family," 

Xiaojun laughed. "How do you know? You've never heard me sing or play anything," 

"I've heard you talk," Hendery pointed out. "I think you talking in that pretty voice of yours is enough to give away at how good you sing," 

Xiaojun shook his head. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Hendery," He said as their meals arrived. 

"It won't," Hendery replied, nodding his head. "But that was no flattery. I mean what I said. You have a pretty voice," 

_"And I think I might fall in love with it_ ," goes unsaid in his head. 

  
  


**_dery liked_ **

**XIAOJUN** @xiaojunofficial

[ARTIST ACCOUNT OPEN] 

DEBUTING SOON 《Xiao Jun》

  
  


"Get up," Hendery groaned as he felt someone pushing his body. 

"Go away," He mumbled sleepily as he turned to the other side of the bed. 

"Oh my god, Huang Guanheng _wake up!"_

Hendery ignored the voice in order to continue sleeping. He wasn't interrupted anymore so Hendery snuggled against his cover. His eyes were shut and he was _so close_ to losing consciousness again when he felt something near his face. Hendery frowned before opening his eyes only to see two dark brown eyes staring back at his own. He scrambled away, muttering curse words as he fell off his bed. 

"Finally, you're awake," Ten sighed as Hendery sat up from the floor. "Come on, get ready, we'll be late for my schedule," 

"Schedule? _What schedule?"_ Hendery asked. He watched as Ten walked around his room and took out outfits from his wardrobe. "I'm your manager I should know your schedule and your schedule is free for the day. We only have that flight to Dubai tonight," 

Ten pursed his lips. "Johnny called me last night. Told me to fit in my schedule for a one-to-one session on modelling slash photoshoot with an idol debuting soon. Since I have a free schedule this morning I thought, why not?" 

"So?" Hendery asked. "Why are you dragging me with you? It's your modelling lessons not mine," 

"Two things," Ten said as he showed off two of his fingers. "One, you're my manager so I expect you to be there with me since this counts as an official schedule and perhaps I need moral support," 

"Two," Ten continued, his eyes flashing a dangerous glint. "Your crushie is there," 

Hendery blinked as he tried to process Ten's words. "You mean Xiaojun?" 

"Oh, so that's his name!" Ten beamed. "I haven't got the time to search him up after my call with Johnny yesterday. I thought I could just ask you," 

"He's not my crush!" Hendery spluttered when the realization fully hit him. 

Ten looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Oh, really? But he's the first person that pop into your mind when I say crushie?" 

"He's the one debuting," 

"Stop creating excuses, Guanheng," Ten said, rolling his eyes. "Get your ass up, take a shower and we head to the company," 

Hendery crossed his arms. "What if I don't want to go?" 

"Your lost?" Ten replied. "Hearing how you've been calling him pretty the moment you met him at the bar, I'm pretty sure you want to see him all dolled up and ready for photoshoot," 

And curse Ten for knowing him so well in this past years. Curse him for being so persuasive that those words alone was enough for Hendery to get up from the floor, took his towel and went for a shower. When he saw the triumphant smirk on Ten's face, he made a point to roll his eyes and deliberately ignore it. 

  
  


**dery** @kunhangwong

need new friends counter [open] 

_replies:_

**Ten / 李永钦** @ten_leechaiya

doing you a favour here Huang Guanheng. You should THANK me 

  
  


When they arrived at the photoshoot set - a small studio inside the NCT Entertainment building on the Label Vision floor - it was already decorated with various fake flowers and plants. The lighting was dimmed as well, something that Hendery was used to seeing after years of following Ten around. 

The staff were running around when they entered. Hendery's eyes roamed around as he took a sip from his coffee that he had bribed Ten to buy. He was running on minimal sleep and he really didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Xiaojun. Hendery had a habit of running his mouth wild when he was sleep-deprived or drunk. 

"Relax lover boy, your crush is probably doing his make-up," Ten whispered beside him. 

Hendery was about to retort with another _"I do not have a crush on him!"_ but lost his chance when Ten ran over to the other side of the studio. "Lucas!" The model yelled, catching the tall manager's attention. 

Lucas turned around and he beamed when he saw Ten. Hendery noticed him wearing another blazer over a white shirt as Ten went to hug him. He knew being a manager had its own protocol or rules. But there was certainly no dressing codes. Since they had to run around with the person they were managing, they were advised to wear something more comfortable. The ones who had to impress the public was the talents afterall. So Hendery didn't understand why Lucas was wearing so formally when Hendery would stick to his hoodies and graphic tees. 

"You guys know each other?" Hendery asked when he approached them. 

"Yeah, Lucas was my manager before you. The one who got reassigned," Ten explained. "Have you been reassigned to Xiaojun now?" 

Lucas nodded his head as he smiled. "Yeah, the company thought it would be safer and wiser to have me as his manager since we knew each other," 

Hendery watched as Ten's eyes widen. "Ah! So he's the friend you ditched me for," 

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I didn't ditch you, hyung. The company reassigned me," 

Ten chuckled. "Of course, of course. You still agree to the reassigning though. But I won't put it upon you. Afterall, if you didn't reassign I won't meet my little Dery here," 

"You're smaller than me," Hendery huffed out, crossing his arms but Ten decided to simply ignore him. 

"So? Where's Xiaojun?" 

As if it was perfectly timed, the door to their right opened and out came Xiaojun. He was wearing a simple white tee, tucked into a pair of blue jeans that shaped his legs perfectly. Hendery could see that they had applied a light make-up on his face. It wasn't colourful like what Ten usually had on for his runways, it was lighter, more natural in a sense. Just a sheen of bronze highlighter to shape his features and pale pink balm to accentuate his lips. But Hendery still thought he looked stunning in that casual wear. 

"Oh, you _are_ pretty," Ten squealed and even without make-up, the pink blush spreading his cheeks gave off a pretty vibe for Xiaojun. 

Ten crossed his arms as he scanned Xiaojun up and down. The younger was fidgeting, slightly uncomfortable at being stared at by a respectful model. 

"Okay. Johnny didn't tell me exactly _what_ I should do. I would just tell you to stand there and look pretty but I think I know what the company wants from this shoot. Come on," Ten said as he gestured Xiaojun to follow him. 

"And Hendery, sweetheart, for goodness sake please close your mouth," 

Hendery clamped a hand over his mouth. Xiaojun glanced at him, giggling before he followed Ten. He shouldn't have listen to Ten. He shouldn't have follow Ten to this shoot. Even with coffee he had managed to embarrass himself with the help of Ten. And only Xiaojun could leave him in such a mess like this. 

He watched as Ten guided Xiaojun on how to pose and ways to look at the camera. Xiaojun had all of his focus on the model, nodding his head here and there. Lucas was beside him and Hendery calculated how long this shoot would take. As much as he wanted to see Xiaojun's pretty face with all these high quality cameras, Ten had a flight scheduled and as his manager, Hendery needed to follow through. He hadn't even packed his luggage. 

As he wondered if he should create an excuse of packing his luggage, Ten stood beside him, hand tight on his wrist. It was a gesture for him to stay. But Hendery really wanted to _leave_ because seeing Xiaojun _right there_ looking all sorts of pretty and beautiful under the photography lighting was doing things to his heart that Hendery was _in no right state to delve deeper on._

"You're right. He is pretty," Ten whispered beside him as Xiaojun posed in front of the camera with a stalk of fake sunflower. 

Xiaojun was - _is -_ pretty. He probably wasn't pretty in the level of international models or Ten's runway friends. He was pretty in the way his eyes curved down perfectly when he smiled; his lips stretching to just the prettiest of grins; and his face glowing under the light make-up and photography lighting. 

He was pretty. So, _so pretty_ that Hendery couldn't take his eyes off Xiaojun even as they took a break. So, incredibly pretty as he saw the sample pictures on the screen. _Too pretty_ that Hendery couldn't stop thinking about him when he was on his flight to Dubai with Ten. 

  
  


**XIAOJUN** @xiaojunofficial

INTRODUCING: 《Xiao Jun》

xiaojun-reborn/watch/youtube.com

  
  


Hendery forgot how hectic working as Ten's manager could be, especially at this time of the year. It was the changing of seasons which meant new outfits designed by various designers in order to cater to the necessity of the seasons. Which meant that Ten, as a popular supermodel was always booked. 

They had been running in and out of photography studios; board the plane to different continent every two days; barely eating and sleeping, mostly running with coffee in their system the past month. He hadn't been going to the company, mainly because everything was being emailed to him now and he was too tired to even simply drop by. 

Which was why he hadn't seen Xiaojun in close to a month after that photoshoot. They never exchanged numbers so the only updates he got of Xiaojun was through his official Twitter account. But even then it was merely pictures and videos introducing him before his big debut. Hendery wouldn't say that he was being sulky - a voice suspiciously sounding like Ten said, _"you are, dumbass!"_ \- but he really miss seeing the smaller male. 

He knew there were options. He could easily ask Ten, who was still in contact with Lucas, for Xiaojun's number. But there was a thing called ego and a game called _'Hendery has a crush and I will tease him for it'_ made by Ten and Hendery would not let the older win. 

Plus, he wasn't desperate. Totally was not desperate at all. He wouldn't fall for the temptation to meet Xiaojun and stare at his pretty, pretty face. He would just, calmly do his work. If it was fated, he would see Xiaojun again; if it was not, that was fine too. Though he really hoped that such a scenario wouldn't happen. 

So Hendery would really like to thank the heavens when he walked into Dream Designs' studio and his ears picked up on the familiar voice from a very familiar pretty face. 

"Goodness Renjun, why do you keep insisting me to be a model? I'm debuting soon!" He heard Xiaojun said, there were no frustration in his voice, only the tone of someone demanding for a reason. 

_"Because,"_ Renjun pressed on. "I'm a qualified fashion designer now and all I want is to see two of my best friends wear the clothes I designed," 

"Then ask Lucas to be your model," Xiaojun huffed in which earned him a subtle shove of the elbow from Lucas who was standing beside him. 

Renjun glared at them. _"I wish._ I've told Lucas a thousand times that he might as well drop everything and be my model instead. But _no,_ he insisted on being a manager. I won't judge your career choice, Xuxi but with that face, body proportions and height, I'll say the modelling industry is at a lost," 

"I prefer a job that doesn't require me to be the center of attention," Lucas replied. 

"As I said, a lost," Renjun answered. As if noticing the new presence in the room, his eyes turned towards him and Ten. But instead of greeting the model, who should be the star of today's shoot, Renjun flashed a smile at Hendery. 

"You would be a _perfect_ model with that face," Renjun commented. 

"I know right!" Ten exclaimed. "The whole country agrees that Hendery here can pass off as a model any time," 

Renjun placed his hands on his hips. "But let me guess, you're also the Lucas type of person. Not really fond of attention, is just pretty because of good genes and prefer to live life behind the scenes," 

Hendery shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really much of a people person," 

"Of course," Renjun sighed out. "How did Johnny hyung even pick up all these handsome managers? What is going on in NCT Entertainment's management team?" 

"Oh, _a lot of things_ are going on in NCT Entertainment," Ten replied. He locked eyes with Renjun and as if they shared an inside joke that no one was aware of, the two smirked. 

"Right, of course," Renjun clasped his hands together. "Ten has a shoot today for my new Spring/Summer line. Maybe you can stay around to watch while waiting for me to get the clothes for your debut," 

Ten was already making his way around the studio, Hendery trailing behind him. They had been here a few times, Renjun was a well-known fashion designer in the industry and Ten had modelled for his designs since the younger had first started out and immediately got his breakthrough. The Dream Designs' studio was no foreign place for them. 

But it did seem so for Xiaojun. Hendery would expect him to know his way around since his high school best friend was literally the owner of it yet Xiaojun had stayed in place, seemingly lost.

Hendery took a look at him before he said, "Want to join us?" 

Xiaojun looked surprised that Hendery had invited him to join. The rest wasn't as bothered. Hendery couldn't see it but he could just _tell_ that Ten had an amused smirk on his face. Xiaojun took a look at Lucas, as if asking if it was okay. It made him wonder for a moment on _why_ Xiaojun had to ask Lucas for permission as he was his own person when Hendery realized that Lucas was Xiaojun's manager and _of course_ , he would ask Lucas if it was okay just in case he had to be somewhere else. 

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "You should join them. We don't have a schedule to be at other than testing your debut outfits. I'll go with Renjun to fetch the clothes. Maybe you can learn a few more things from Ten hyung," 

So they went their separate ways; Lucas and Renjun to Renjun's office to retrieve Xiaojun's clothes while Ten, Hendery and Xiaojun went to the photoshoot set. Everything had been prepared when they arrived. The only thing missing was Ten who was immediately greeted by the stylist and photographer. 

"I'll go get ready," Ten told him and Hendery nodded his head. "You and Xiaojun should catch up," 

There was a teasing lilt in his tone and Hendery hoped that Xiaojun wouldn't catch on it. He watched as the model left for the dressing room before turning towards Xiaojun. 

"Hi," Hendery mumbled. 

Xiaojun chuckled. "Hello," 

"I haven't seen you in a while," Hendery started. 

"Mm, me too. Been busy?" Xiaojun asked him. 

Hendery shrugged his shoulders. "Kind of. It's the end of season so Ten has been running around doing modelling work. How about you? How is the debut preparation going on?" 

"It's going well. They've finally decided on a debut date," Xiaojun replied.

"That's good," Hendery said. He noticed the other's more subdued nature. "But you don't look too happy. What's wrong?" 

"It's nothing. I'm just, I'm kind of nervous? I'm scared something will go wrong," Xiaojun mumbled.

"Hey, it's okay to feel nervous about your debut. But I'm sure everything will go right," 

Xiaojun hummed. "Yeah, I hope so," He said. "There's also this song I've been working on. It's suppose to be in the album but I'm having trouble finishing it,"

"Writer's block?" Hendery asked. 

"Yeah, I guess you can call it that," 

"I'm no music expert but maybe you should try taking a walk, maybe enjoy the outdoor scenery to get inspired," 

"That seems like a good idea considering that I've been staying cooped up in the studio to prepare for my debut,," Xiaojun said. "But I'm not really good with my way around here. And, Lucas is busy with his work as well," 

"I can take you around Seoul," Hendery blurted out. 

"You can?" 

"I- yeah. Ten's schedule will get less busy in a week. Maybe, maybe we can go café hopping? If you like coffee that is," 

"I'm not really a fan of coffees," Xiaojun replied.

"Oh," Hendery mumbled. 

"But, I do enjoy a good slice of cake and I can drink tea. Maybe we can go for that café hopping plan?" Xiaojun said. 

Hendery smiled. "That's cool. But aren't you busy with your debut preparations?" 

"I do have day offs you know," Xiaojun answered, grinning amusedly. "Plus, most of the preparations are ready. All that is left is the announcement. I'm sure I can fit in a few café hopping adventure in my schedule. Or I can make Lucas fit them in,"

"You haven't debut yet you're already giving your manager a headache," 

"I hope you don't take offence as a manager yourself," 

Hendery shook his head. "I'm too used to it because of Ten," He said. "Do you want to exchange number?" 

"Only if you promise to text first," 

Hendery laughed as he took Xiaojun's phone and handed his personal phone to the other. "A gentleman will always text first, don't they?" 

When they took their phones back from each other, Xiaojun flashed him a smile. "I'll be waiting for your text then, gentleman," 

  
  


("You got his phone number?" Renjun squealed when they met each other again in the designer's office. Xiaojun nodded his head. 

"Wait, wait, so you're telling me that all this time, _you don't have his number?_!" Lucas said in which Xiaojun shook his head. "You're hopeless," 

"Shut up, at least I have his number. Now, now don't you have a schedule to remake?" Xiaojun said, teasingly. 

Lucas sighed. "Things I do in the name of friendship and love,")

  
  


**_dery liked_ **

**XIAOJUN** @xiaojunofficial

COMING SOON

《Xiao Jun》DEBUT 28.11.2019

  
  


**dery** @kunhangwong

wow

_replies:_

**Ten / 李永钦** @ten_leechaiya

whipped culture

  
  


"You look good in the latest picture," Hendery commented. 

It was two days after he bumped into Xiaojun again at Renjun's office. True to his words, Ten's schedule had clear up for the next few days. There were still minimal flights to various continents going on but he and Ten could take it easy for the time being. After exchanging their phone numbers, Hendery had been texting the other frequently. It was at random that they decided to hang out today, Hendery not occupied with Ten's schedule and Xiaojun having a little bit of free time. 

"Thank you," Xiaojun answered, a faint blush on his face. "The cameraman did a good job at capturing the best angles," 

Hendery shook his head. "Well, yeah, but I think the model was really pretty too," 

Xiaojun giggled before taking a sip from his drink. "This is a nice place," He commented. 

"It's a little hideout Ten found and showed it to me when he went on a date with Kun ge. I thought you would like it, the ambience and all," 

"I love it," Xiaojun said, nodding his head as he looked around. 

The café wasn't particularly extravagant. It was a mere hole in the wall in one of the smaller streets in Seoul. But it was secluded, a perfect place for someone famous - or soon to be famous - who just wanted some alone time. 

"How is that song going?" Hendery asked him. 

"It's going," Xiaojun replied. 

"That difficult, huh?" Hendery said in which the other nodded. "What's the song about anyway?" 

"Don't laugh. It's a bit cliché, but it's about love," 

Hendery arched at eyebrow. "And you've never been in love before? 

Xiaojun twirled the straw in his drink. "Not really. I just, I have to capture the feeling of love, right? But I've never loved someone exclusively to write about it," 

Hendery hummed. "I've never done song-writing before but it doesn't have to be someone you're romantically involved with, right? Maybe just talk about something you love, someone you care about, put in into words you want to tell them or the feelings you get whenever you're with them?" 

Xiaojun smiled, "Maybe _you_ should be a songwriter." 

"As much as Ten pisses me off, I still like my job very much. Maybe in another life," Hendery answered. 

"How about you, Hendery? Have you ever been in love?" Xiaojun asked. 

Hendery blinked. "Me?" Xiaojun nodded his head. "I- I don't think so? I mean, I'm in love with my career, in love with my life right now," 

"But have you ever fallen in love with someone you're romantically interested?" Xiaojun asked, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. 

He leaned forward, looking at Hendery with much focus. Hendery gulped. They weren't sitting too close to each other but Hendery could almost count his eyelashes and his eyes were prettier up close like this. 

"No," Hendery breathed out. "I've never met someone I'm interested in," 

"I see," Xiaojun mumbled, leaning back. "For me, I think I fall in love too easily," 

"You do?" 

"Yeah. A bit unfortunate. Because I sometimes want to pull them closer and kiss them senseless but I'm not really sure they're up for it," Xiaojun said, looking out the window. 

"Why don't you try and do that, then?" Hendery asked. 

Xiaojun looked at him. "That's the problem, you see, I'm kind of a coward," 

"Maybe one day you'll build up the courage to do so," 

"Yeah. Maybe one day I will." Xiaojun smiled. 

  
  


**XIAOJUN** @xiaojunofficial

DEBUT ALBUM TITLE 'Re:Born' 

OUT 28.11.2019 6PM KST 

  
  


Hendery roused awake at the sound of pots clanging in the kitchen. He looked around and saw Ten still asleep on one side of the couch. Grabbing his phone, he checked the time to see that it was almost afternoon. Hendery pushed himself up and walked over to the kitchen only to see Kun being busy on the stove. 

"Good morning, Kun gē," Hendery greeted him. 

The older turned around and smiled when he saw Hendery. "Good morning, Guanheng,"

Hendery grabbed a glass of water for himself before sitting at the kitchen counter. He stared at Kun who was busy preparing breakfast. "You don't have a shoot today?" 

"Nope," Kun replied. "I just wrapped up my recent drama. You and Ten had your Mean Girls night last night?" 

"Ten wanted to watch Legally Blonde last night," Hendery answered. Kun hummed, nodding his head as he continued cooking. 

Kun was an up and rising actor in the industry. He was introduced to Ten at one of their mutual friend's birthday party and after getting to know each other, started dating. Hendery didn't know that they were dating until a year into their relationship. He was quickly introduced to Kun by Ten after he found out. 

Hendery liked Kun. Mainly because he reminded Hendery of a respectable brother figure. It reminded him of the family he left back home in Macau and the three older sisters he adored. Kun's addition to Hendery's life was warmly welcomed. He got to talk to Kun about things he couldn't talk to Ten with because as helpful as Ten was with advice, Kun's advice were more practical. It was a bonus point that Kun could cook and tend to prepare Chinese dishes that reminded him of home to ease his longing - something Ten wasn't capable of. 

So yes, Hendery really liked Kun, in the same way he liked Ten as a brotherly figure and his closest friend. Hence when the next few sentences left his lips, Hendery was sure Kun wouldn't tease him for it like he knew Ten would. 

"Kun gē, how did you and Ten date?" Hendery asked. 

Kun turned around and looked at him. "Well, we met at a mutual friend's birthday party-" 

"No, not that. I know that story," Hendery cut him off. "But how did you decided on dating? How did you realize you guys like each other? Who asked who for a first date?" 

"Oh," Kun mumbled. "Well, after we met at Doyoung's party, we exchanged numbers and contacted each other. I always had my eyes on Ten. The industry is big, the world bigger, but I always somehow manage to bump into him. After exchanging texts a few times, we decided to hang out with each other." 

Kun hummed. "I think the both of us realized at that time that we were into each other. It took us awhile to finally admit that we liked each other. But after maybe three hangouts, I asked him out properly. We both agreed to just test the waters at first but after a month, we both decided that we were serious with the relationship and asked to be each other's boyfriends officially," 

"I see," Hendery mumbled, seemingly deep in thought. 

"Do you have someone you like, Hendery?" Kun asked as he placed the finished dishes on the counter. 

"I don't know if I like him. I mean, he's really pretty. Do I have a crush on him? I'm not sure," Hendery answered. 

"Do you feel something when you're with him? Perhaps are you attracted to him in a romantic way?" Kun tried. 

Hendery slumped down, sighing. "I don't know. I want to get to know him, that I know. I wanna hang out with him every day if I can. I really love seeing his eyes sparkle when he talks about the things he loves. I want to get to know him more, his hobbies, his favourite story book character, his favourite colour, how he likes his eggs in the morning."

He paused. He looked at Kun. "Do I have a crush on him, gē?" 

Kun smiled at him. "You tell me," 

  
  


Hendery tossed and turned in his bed. It has been awhile since he had trouble sleeping. He used to be able to fall asleep the moment his head hit the pillow but sleep didn't come as easily as he wanted to tonight, as it seemed. 

He blamed it on the extended jetlag that he experienced after the weeks of flying in and out of South Korea with Ten for his schedules. Hendery sighed, sitting up and grabbing his phone on the bedside table. Since he couldn't sleep and was sure he wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon, he decided to scroll through his social media. 

There was nothing interesting displayed on his Twitter feed. Hendery guessed that it was possibly because it was 2 in the morning, a time where everyone would be asleep. There was no updates from Xiaojun's official Twitter account as well since the last 4 hours. Xiaojun's fans didn't update anything new ever since the last official picture that was posted. Hendery sighed, he wanted to text the other but didn't want to disturb him in case he was asleep. He opened up his Netflix app instead and decided to catch up on the latest shows. 

He was on the fourth episode on a new series he picked up when a new notifications popped out. He tapped on the notification immediately when he saw the name, the show he was watching forgotten soon enough. 

**_dejun_ **

are you asleep? 

**_guanheng_ **

no

why? 

**_dejun_ **

can I call you? 

Hendery blinked at the new message. Sure, he and Xiaojun texted each other frequently but this was the first time Xiaojun asked if he could call Hendery. And at almost 4 in the morning no less. It took Hendery a few more seconds to process the message when he realized that Xiaojun was waiting for his response. He replied with a simple 'sure' and not a minute later a call came in from Xiaojun. 

"Hi," He heard Xiaojun said from the other side of the line. Hendery couldn't help the smile that made its way on his face. 

"Hey," Hendery replied and Xiaojun giggled. "What's so funny?" 

"Nothing," Xiaojun replied. Hendery shook his head in fondness even though the other couldn't see him through the voice call. 

"Why are you not asleep yet?" Hendery asked him. 

"Just because," 

"You should sleep. Aren't you tired from your practices? What were you doing before you texted me?" 

"I took a nap earlier so I guess I can't fall asleep so I decided to finish up my song," Dejun replied. "You're nagging at me but why aren't you asleep?" 

Hendery sighed. "Just some trouble sleeping," 

"Are you okay? Does that happen often?" 

"Only after extended flights in and out of Seoul," 

"Ah, you were busy up until last week, right?" 

"Yeah, supermodel Ten and his booked schedule. It's not something I'm not used to," 

"Aren't you tired though?" 

"I am," Hendery replied. "But I can't do anything if I can't sleep. So I opt to watch Netflix instead," 

There was a short pause. Hendery thought that Xiaojun had turned off the call until the other spoke up again, "Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" 

"What?" 

"I mean, it's okay if you don't want to. I thought it might work, my parents used to sing me lullabies to sleep and-" 

"You're willing to sing me a lullaby till I fall asleep?" 

"If you want to," Xiaojun said. "It's entirely your choice. I just wanted to help. You sounded tired and the lack of sleep might be taking a toll on your body,"

"Can you sing for me?" Hendery asked. 

"Okay," Xiaojun answered. "It's an old Cantonese lullaby, I think you might recognize this," 

Xiaojun started singing, the words were familiar to Hendery and the tune he had heard somewhere a long time ago. Xiaojun's vocals were beautiful. They were soft but powerful. The way he gently brought life to an old lullaby sent tingles to Hendery's body. The static of the phone couldn't dare to ruin Xiaojun's entrancing voice. 

Hendery listened closely to the lullaby. He was so absorbed into the music that he felt his eyelids getting heavy. He let out a muted yawn as Xiaojun continued with the song and dragged out the last syllables.

"You have a beautiful voice," Hendery whispered, voice laden with sleep. 

"Thank you," Xiaojun whispered back and Hendery could imagine the soft smile adorning the other's face. "Are you falling asleep?" 

"Yeah," Hendery mumbled, further getting dragged into unconsciousness. 

Xiaojun chuckled. "Go to sleep then," he said. "Sleep well, Guanheng," was the last thing he heard from Xiaojun before he was far gone into sleep. 

  
  


Hendery dragged himself into the elevator. His free hand reached out to press the button to the 8th floor. His feet tapped impatiently against the metal floor as the elevator door closed and headed upwards. 

It has been almost a week since the phone call with Xiaojun where Hendery had fallen asleep to the other's gentle lullaby. They had continue to text each other the days following that but phone calls had been a scarce activity. Xiaojun was busy with practicing, now with his debut day looming over them. Hendery was no less busier but he was lucky he has days off here and there to catch a breather.

He usually spent those days off at home, lounging on his bed and streaming the new series on Netflix. Hendery never left his house on a day off. He preferred spending it indoors with air-conditioning and soft blankets. Which was why, it came as a surprise even to himself to see him outside of his house and inside the NCT Entertainment building when it was supposed to be his day off. 

It was Ten's idea initially. The other had come to him this morning and said, "Lucas is at the company," 

Hendery looked at him weirdly. "And I need this information because?" 

Ten had rolled his eyes and Hendery wondered how they managed to put up with each other when they were absolutely annoyed at one another. 

"Xiaojun is at the company too then, dumbass. Get your shit together and go chase your loverboy. I'm so sick of you being sulky because you haven't seen your crush in awhile," Ten said. 

"I _do not_ have a crush on Xiaojun," Hendery retorted. 

"Keep denying it and you'll end up making out with him on the couch back in your apartment," 

So that was why he was here at NCT Entertainment, one hand holding a plastic bag with take away from a famous restaurant he dropped by earlier. 

Hendery hadn't been seeing Xiaojun for awhile and maybe that was what bummed him out the most. Seeing Xiaojun was like the burst of energy he never knew he needed until he saw the other. When Ten told him about Xiaojun's whereabouts of the day, there were only two ways to this. 

One, he ignored what Ten had mentioned. He could continue laying down on his bed and watch Netflix all day. Or two, he forced himself out of bed and went to see Xiaojun. Of course, the second option won without much competition. 

He would argue that he wanted to treat Xiaojun for food as thanks for the lullaby from a week prior. But even Hendery couldn't bullshit himself any longer. He really wanted to see Xiaojun, hear him laugh, maybe stay to watch his practice. Goodness, things he would do to be able to see Xiaojun's beautiful face and wonderful personality. 

The elevator let out a ding, indicating that he had arrived on his floor. Hendery stepped out and with ease headed towards the furthest practice room. Ten had been kind enough to tell him in detail where exactly Xiaojun was having his practice without teasing him much more. Hendery took deep breaths as he stood in front of the door of the practice room. 

He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, not bothering to knock first. No one would hear his knock anyway if they were busy with practice inside. 

As soon as the door was opened, Hendery saw the backside of Xiaojun, cladded in a simple white T-shirt soaked with sweat. The other was focused in his practice, eyeing his every movement in the mirror. Hendery stepped inside and Xiaojun immediately noticed him. He paused in his step and turned around to look at Hendery, surprise painting his face.

"Hendery?" 

"Hi," Hendery greeted him, grinning. 

Xiaojun blinked a few times as Hendery went further inside, the door closing behind him. "What are you doing here?" 

"Just dropped by to say hi," Hendery replied then gestured to the take away he bought. "And maybe brought some food for you," 

"For me?" Xiaojun asked. 

Hendery nodded his head. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Lucas watching their interaction. He turned towards the other and held up the takeaway. "And for you too, Lucas," 

Lucas blinked in surprise. "For me as well?" 

"Yup," Hendery chirped. 

Yeah his initial reason to come here was to see Xiaojun and he planned to buy food for the other. But Hendery wasn't _rude._ He knew Lucas would be here as well and was sure the poor guy was hungry himself, having to stay and wait for Xiaojun as he finished practicing. He was grateful that it was only Lucas and Xiaojun as he only bought enough food for the three of them. He would be embarrassed if Xiaojun's dancers were around and there wasn't enough food for everyone. 

"Come on, I'm sure you're tired from practice, Xiao," Hendery said and gestured for them to lounge near the couch Lucas was sitting. 

Lucas turned off the music that was playing through the speakers as Xiaojun walked towards them. He sat down quietly on the floor with Hendery, the food being set up on the practice room floor. Lucas joined them and somehow it felt a little bit awkward. 

"Was that your debut song?" Hendery spoke up to make empty conversation. 

"Yup, it's one of the finished tracks in the album," 

"It sounds nice," Hendery commented. "Don't you have backup dancers for the performance?" 

"I do. But right now it's just solo practice," Xiaojun replied. 

Hendey nodded his head and it became silent again. He turned towards Lucas to see the other unsure of what to do either. He kind of felt bad for the other but for no particular reason. 

"Hey Lucas, you were Ten's manager before right?" Hendery asked. In his mind he sent a silent plea to Ten that the other wouldn't know he was about to gossip about him. 

"Hm? Yeah, I was like for around 2 years maybe?" 

"Was he ever, overbearing? Maybe annoying?" 

"Oh _dude,"_ Lucas dragged on and Hendery knew he was in for a long one. "Was he ever overbearing? He was more than that. Even in the early years of his career he was demanding," 

"Really?" Hendery asked, not much of a surprise. Ten was demanding. 

"Yeah man, everything _had_ to be right. But I don't blame it on him. Ten gē is a kind of perfectionist. He can be overbearing and annoying but he only wants the best. And to say, he's a kind guy. Real humble and down-to-earth," Lucas said. 

"I can see that. Four years of managing him and he still wears the same red sandals," 

"Oh he still wears that? He owns that since I was his manager. It's been years, he's a rich supermodel now and yet he still stuck with his tacky sandals," Lucas sighed. "But that's Ten for you. He can get annoying with his teasing and demands but he's a good guy. At least he doesn't demand as much as Jun here," 

"Hey, why am I suddenly being brought up to this conversation?" Xiaojun asked. 

"Just because you are," Lucas replied. 

Hendery hummed. "Yeah, I can see how he can be demanding," 

Xiaojun gaped at him. "You too Hendery? Why are both of you against me?" 

"We're not against you, we're just stating facts," Lucas retorted. His smartphone rang once and Lucas took it out to quickly read the new notifications. "Aw man, I gotta go see management. I haven't even finish my food yet!" 

Hendery chuckled. "You can bring it with you Lucas, it's all yours." 

Lucas looked at him, grinning as he stood up to leave. He took the takeaway box from Hendery and headed towards the door. "Thanks for the meal, Hendery. Let's hang out sometimes, you know as managers. Or as friends is cool too," 

"I think I would prefer a hangout as friends," Hendery laughed out. 

"That's cool with me," Lucas answered. "I'll head out first. Jun, don't do anything stupid," 

Xiaojun rolled his eyes at the other as Lucas left the practice room with his takeaway. Hendery grinned and looked at Xiaojun. "Lucas is a fun guy," 

"He is. And for the record, I am not demanding," Xiaojun clarified. 

"I don't believe Lucas is a liar," 

"So you're going to say I'm demanding?" 

"Maybe just a little," Hendery teased, earning him an eye roll from Xiaojun. "How's preparation going?" 

"It's going fine," Xiaojun said. "Dances are perfected, songs are recorded and memorized, outfits are ready," 

"But?" Hendery asked, noting the underlying meaning to Xiaojun's words. 

"But, I haven't finish one of my tracks for the album," 

"Really? But you were up all night last week," 

Xiaojun sighed. "I did. But it's barely halfway through. At this rate the song won't make it to the album and I'll disappoint everyone," 

"Hey, don't think so negatively," Hendery coaxed him gently. He scoot forward and rested a hand on Xiaojun's shoulder. 

"I'm sure you'll finish the song soon. And if you don't, that's fine too. This is only the start of your career, you'll have many more opportunities for your self-written song to be featured in your album. No one will be disappointed with you, Xiao. Art takes time and so does making music. You'll get there," 

Xiaojun looked at him, smiling gently. "Thank you, Guanheng," 

Hendery gave a gentle squeeze to his shoulders. "I believe in you, so you have to believe in yourself," 

"You make me want to believe in myself a bit more than usual,"

  
  


**XIAOJUN** @xiaojunofficial

'Re:Born' DEBUT SHOWCASE 28.11.2019 5PM KST Entry Ticket: https://nctent-book-xjreborn.kr

  
  


Hendery hummed under his breath as he walked around his apartment, his smartphone in his hand. He scrolled through his Twitter feed, retweeting and liking tweets from his following. His eyes caught upon a tweet from Xiaojun's official Twitter account and couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his lips. It wouldn't be long before Hendery got to see him on music shows. He retweeted the tweet, just as a new message came in for him. 

**_dejun_ **

where are youuu 

Hendery chuckled as he read the message. He shook his head and quickly replied the other. 

**_guanheng_ **

home

why? 

**_dejun_ **

:D

come down 

He frowned at the the reply. 

**_guanheng_ **

come down where?? 

**_dejun_ **

to your lobby!!! 

hurry hurry 

**_guanheng_ **

you're at my apartment's lobby??

**_dejun_ **

yes! 

now hurry up >:(

Hendery blinked a few times, trying to process the message before Xiaojun started spamming him with more messages. He quickly left his apartment, barely remembering to grab his keys. He didn't get much thought running in his head as he headed to the lobby. 

Xiaojun was _here_. In his apartment's lobby. How did the other found his address was beyond Hendery but the most important thing was Xiaojun was here. He was here and he wanted to see Hendery. And somehow that made Hendery combust from excitement. 

He exited the elevator, remembering to check in the mirror if he looked appropriate. He was only wearing an old T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants - his usual home outfit. He hoped Xiaojun wasn't putting much expectation on his wardrobe. 

Hendery spotted Xiaojun standing alone beside the receptionist. He walked over to him and the other raised his head when he felt someone approaching. A grin broke out on Xiaojun's face and Hendery couldn't help but smile back. 

"What are you doing here?" Hendery asked him. "And how did you know my address?" 

"Lucas asked Ten hyung," Xiaojun answered, giggling. "I hope you don't mind." 

Hendery shook his head. "I don't. But a warning would've been appreciated," 

"Sorry, I was just excited and couldn't wait," 

"Couldn't wait for what?"

"I'll tell you soon. Come on, I saw a garden earlier, can we take a walk there?" Xiaojun asked, tugging on Hendery's arm. 

And how could Hendery deny him? When the other looked at him with big, excited eyes. His whole body swimming in the big oversized hoodie he was wearing. So Hendery casually held Xiaojun's hand and dragged him to the apartment's private garden.

They walked into the garden, the cool night breeze hitting Hendery's bare arm and he shivered a little. His T-shirt and sweatpants doing nothing to prevent him from the cold. Despite that, he could feel his hand getting sweaty and clammy from holding hands with Xiaojun. He hoped Xiaojun didn't notice and wouldn't comment on it. 

"How did you even get here? I thought management wouldn't let you out since you're debuting soon," Hendery asked. 

"Lucas brought me here. He's waiting outside actually. And it's safe, I think? Ten hyung said your apartment is secured so paparazzi won't get in," Xiaojun explained. 

"I mean, it is secure. But only the inside of it. How about while you're getting here? Is it really okay? Won't you get in trouble?" 

"I don't know. But I don't really care, I just wanted to see you," Xiaojun said, squeezing Hendery's hand gently.

"You wanted to see me?" Hendery asked. Xiaojun looked at him and nodded his head. "Why?" 

Xiaojun took a deep breath. "I'm debuting soon, yeah? And my debut showcase is next week. Management told me I can invite a few people as my special guests," 

Hendery arched an eyebrow at him, curious. Xiaojun smiled shyly. "And I thought of inviting you?" 

"You're inviting me to your debut showcase? As your special guest?" 

"Yeah. I mean, it's okay if you're busy and couldn't make it but I wanted to invite you, personally. You've always been there while I was preparing for my debut and I thought-" 

"I'll go," Hendery cut him off. "I'll definitely go." 

"You'll really come?" 

"It's next Friday right? I'll go. I have a schedule in the morning but I can make it," 

Xiaojun looked at him and Hendery could see the way his eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Out of nowhere, Xiaojun lurched forward and pulled him for a hug. Hendery blinked in surprise before he returned the hug, Xiaojun squeezing him slightly in their embrace as he did so. 

"Thank you," Xiaojun whispered beside his ear. "I'll see you there," 

They removed themselves from each other and Hendery gave Xiaojun a bright smile. "You're going to do wonderful next week," He said. 

"It's going to be the best debut ever,"

  
  


If he was to stay here for another minute then Hendery would actually _stab_ someone. No joke he was very close to losing his cool right now. This whole day has been a trainwreck the moment Hendery woke up. 

His alarm didn't ring and he was 10 minutes late to pick up Ten for his schedules. They wouldn't have made it if Ten didn't call him to wake him up. As they were heading to the photoshoot studio, someone bumped into Hendery, making him spill his tall hot Americano all over his white - _white!!_ \- shirt and washed out jeans. He had to change his clothes because there was no way to clean up the stain. 

Just to his luck, the only available outfit for him was a white buttoned up, paired with an outer coat and shorts - something Hendery was positive only runway models would sport on. Ten has assured him that it was fine and no one looked at him weird. He still felt out of skin though with his attire. 

Now, Hendery was at Ten's photoshoot set and everything had been fine. Only that, it's almost 4:00PM and Ten's shoot was nowhere near done. 

Hendery glanced at his watch. If he this went on for a minute longer, then he would be late for Xiaojun's debut showcase. The showcase wouldn't start until 5PM but the venue was quite far away from where Ten was having his photoshoot. Plus, Hendery wanted to wish Xiaojun goodluck in person before the showcase started. 

But here he was, stuck at the set because the photographer was not happy with how the light does not reflect the outfit. Hendery wasn't even sure what that meant, he only wanted to _leave._

"Okay guys," Hendery heaved a sigh of relief when the photographer started talking, a cue that they were done. "We're going to continue with this later. For now, let's take a 5 minutes break."

Hendery screamed internally. No, they couldn't continue this later or he was going to be late! 

"Hendery, you look like you're going to stab someone," Ten commented as he walked over to his manager. 

"I think I might," Hendery sighed. 

"Are you alright?" Ten asked. Hendery didn't get to answer as the door opened and Renjun popped in. He looked surprised to see Hendery here. 

"Dude, what are you still doing here?" Renjun asked him. "Aren't you supposed to be on your way to Xiaojun's debut showcase?" 

"Wait," Ten said, glancing at his watch. "Oh shoot, Dery you're going to be late!" 

"I _know,"_ Hendery whined. "But we're not done here yet," 

"Bro, you're not even modelling. You can leave now," Renjun told him. 

"But Ten-" 

"Dery, I can manage myself on my own," Ten reminded him. "It's just a shoot, I won't cause trouble. But you, young man is in deep trouble if you don't get your ass to Xiaojun's debut showcase right this moment," 

"Yeah, you're his special guest afterall," Renjun said. 

"What about you?" Hendery asked. 

"I'm also his special guest but I don't mean as much as you do to him," Renjun replied. "And I have things to settle before I can go to his showcase. I already told him this but I will still be on time when the showcase starts," 

"So I can leave now?" Hendery asked, looking at Ten. 

"Go!" Ten urged him, pushing him out the door and Hendery has never sprinted out the door as fast. 

"Xiaojun likes purple lilacs, by the way!" He heard Renjun shouted behind him as he was further out of sight from the set. He was going to make it, afterall.

  
  


Hendery stood in front of the dressing room backstage, legs feeling like jelly. Lucas had spotted him the moment he arrived at the venue and wasted no time in ushering him in. The other had immediately pushed him backstage to the dressing room where Xiaojun was preparing. He left Hendery with a pat on the shoulder and a thumbs up. Hendery wasn't really sure what that meant but he took that as a good sign. 

Taking a deep breath, his hand reached for the doorknob. Hendery twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. It was quiet, not like the dressing rooms of runway models or the dressing rooms at photoshoot set. As he entered, he saw Xiaojun standing in front of the mirror. The other's eyes caught Hendery's through the mirror and he gasped as he turned around to look. 

"You came," Xiaojun breathed out when he saw Hendery.

He was dressed in a simple white satin shirt and dress pants. The stylist had done something to his hair and apply the lightest of make-up with a little speckle of glitter. Even under the bad lighting of the waiting room, Xiaojun was still breathtaking. And Hendery could feel the steady increase of his heartbeat at the sight of the other.

"Of course I would come," Hendery replied. "How can I miss the showcase of one of the most talented singers in the entertainment industry?"

Xiaojun giggled. "I haven't even debut yet. How can I be one of the most talented singers?"

"Well, for one thing I know that you are talented. I can't say that you're the most talented out of everyone since Moon Taeil exist," Hendery answered. "But you're definitely my favourite singer,"

"You're ridiculously cheesy," Xiaojun told him as he shook his head. "But thank you for coming,"

Hendery grinned. He wanted to hug Xiaojun before he realized that he was still holding the bouquet of flowers that he had bought for the other male.

"Oh, this is for you," Hendery said, handing over the bouquet to Xiaojun.

It wasn't anything grand like the various flower wreaths lining up outside the hallways, gifted by some of the company staff and Xiaojun's friends. It was a simple bouquet of purple lilacs, wrapped together in a white wrapping paper. Hendery realized that it wasn't the value of the item that mattered, it was the thought of it. He watched as Xiaojun's face lit up with the brightest smile when he took the flowers in his hands.

"These are beautiful," Xiaojun whispered, fingers touching the petals lightly.

"Thank you," He said, raising his head to look at Hendery.

Looking down at Xiaojun like this, Hendery could see how brighter his eyes shone. He could count the number of eyelashes he had. Could see how the minimal height difference fit perfectly for them. It was at this exact moment that Hendery finally, finally concluded that he was in love with the smaller. Forget about crushes, he wanted to kiss Xiaojun right now. 

"I have something to tell you," Xiaojun said.

"Go on," Hendery urged him.

"Four years ago, when I first stepped into the company, I saw you," Xiaojun said. "You were this charmingly handsome someone and perhaps at that time, it was love at first sight. Throughout my whole training years, I had been crushing on you. And I was so glad, so happy to be able to talk to you at Renjun's birthday party,"

Xiaojun took a deep breath. "I've been a coward. I didn't know how to confess. But I promised myself that I will tell you this if you came to my debut showcase. Hendery, I really, really like you, so I was wondering if you want to go on a date sometime? Maybe be my boyfriend?"

Hendery blinked as he looked at the other. Then, he smiled. "You're unpredictable, Xiao Dejun. But yes, if you're free after the showcase, maybe we can go on a date?" 

"Management says I can't be seen on a date, don't want paparazzi to come at me right after debut," Xiaojun pouted. 

"Then how about we watch a movie at my place? You remember my address," Hendery suggested. 

Xiaojun grinned. "Okay," 

The door to the dressing room was opened. Lucas peeked his head in and smiled at them. "Ready, Jun? We're starting soon," 

"Pick me up later?" Xiaojun asked and how could Hendery say no to him so he nodded his head.

"I'll see you among the crowds," Xiaojun said, pulling Hendery by his shirt collar and leaving him a kiss on the cheek. 

He giggled as he pulled away, running out of the dressing room. Hendery stared at where Xiaojun had left, a hand on his cheek as he was still in a daze. He wondered how he got so lucky. 

  
  


There was a few perks of being a manager under NCT Entertainment. A friendly model to manage, the fame you would've never thought of before and of course, having a boyfriend who was this year's most anticipated idol debut yet. Hendery wondered if he could get lucky enough to be reassigned as Xiaojun's manager. 

"Don't you even _dare_ think about it, Huang Guanheng," Ten warned him. "I'm all happy for you and your new found love life. But if you get reassigned, I wouldn't ever forgive you," 

Hendery chuckled. "Relax hyung, I'm not going to leave you. You're kind of hopeless without me as well," 

"And you hopeless without your boyfriend," Ten commented just as they saw Lucas and Xiaojun walking in NCT Entertainment's hallways. "Speak of the love interest," 

"Hey Guanheng, Hi Ten hyung," Xiaojun greeted them, followed by a polite nod from Lucas. "Heading for schedule?" 

"The life of a supermodel and his manager," Ten sighed out. "Where to?" 

"Practice. New album coming out soon," Lucas replied. 

"And that's the life of an idol and his manager," Ten commented. "See you two around," 

"See you around too, Ten hyung," Xiaojun answered. "See you back at home, Guanheng?" 

"I'll be waiting," Hendery answered, beaming at the other. 

Xiaojun chuckled before they went their opposite sides. Ten nudged at Hendery as they went to the basement to get their car. 

"Now, what did I tell you? You denied your crush on him long enough that now you guys are making out on your couch in your apartment," Ten teased as Hendery started the engine. 

"First of all, we're not nasty like you and Kun gē. We cuddle and watch Netflix, okay? Next, I don't have a crush on him. I'm _in love_ with him," Hendery replied. 

"Ugh, young love. Disgusting, but adorable," Ten commented, rolling his eyes. "Renjun and I should be thanked. If it wasn't for us, you two would never achieve this," 

"Yes, yes, thank you Huang Renjun and Li Yongqin for being the cupid slash matchmaker Xiaojun and I needed," 

"Good, now on to my photoshoot," 

Hendery rolled his eyes at the other. 

He wasn't a party person and he would rather spend his days sleeping at home. But it was thanks to Ten dragging him to Renjun's birthday party that let him meet Xiaojun. And Hendery guessed he was grateful for their 'help'. Afterall, now he got to hear Xiaojun's beautiful laugh; see his pretty face; and have his name written on every Xiaojun's 'thanks to' card. 

Plus, having him be Xiaojun's muse for his songwriting was a pleasure in itself. 


End file.
